Comfort in Your Arms
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Beautiful Day'. Between dying and losing the boy she loves all in one night, Chloe King has had the worst night of her life. And Alek has been through just as much tonight. They can only find comfort in each other right now.


**So I'm finally starting to process what happened in the season finale of **_**The Nine Lives Of Chloe King**_**…it only took me about three days ^-^ But it did hit me that, if Jasmine and Valentina are really dead…poor Alek has no family :( Well, except Zane, but he doesn't exactly seem like the loving brother type.**

**And poor Brian :( I mean, I didn't like him much (he always ruined Chloe and Alek's moments) but damn, I cried when he died. But something tells me he's not really dead…**

**Anyway, I thought up this little fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

Chloe silently snuck into her home after Amy drove her home. She was relieved to see her mom wasn't on the couch waiting for her, meaning she had probably gone to bed for the night.

That was good, Chloe didn't feeling like talking tonight. It had been the worse night of her life. Not only had she died, but she lost one of the most important people in her life.

7 lives. That's what she was down to now.

And Brian…he was gone. Chloe's stomach clenched as she remembered what happened. The feeling of Brian's lips on hers…they were so soft and gentle. And then when the horrible realization hit her…it was too late. She watched Brian's eyes close, his last breath pass his lips before he fell onto the stairs, dead.

Chloe stopped halfway down the hall, clutching her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had killed him...she had killed Brian...

Paul had agreed to stay behind with Brian's body. He had called the police, anonymously, fabricating a story about that he had heard gunshots in the building. He had called Amy's cell just as she pulled up to Chloe's house, saying that he watched from across the street as several police cars and an ambulance pulled up in front of the building. He reassured Chloe and Amy that that he saw them take Brian's body out.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she slowly made it to her room. It was only after she had closed and locked the door behind her that she noticed a figure on her bed.

He was sitting hunched over in the darkness, which is why she hadn't noticed him at first.

"Alek, I don't feel like talking tonight," Chloe mumbled, hoping that, in the darkness of her room, Alek wouldn't notice her red eyes or the tear streaks down her face.

Alek finally looked up and Chloe was slightly taken aback. His eyes were red and tear tracks ran down his cheeks, just like Chloe.

"You've been crying," she said softly, walking over to sit next to him. Never, has she seen Alek cry. Alek took a deep, shaky breath.

"They're dead," he said, looking straight ahead, "Jasmine and Valentina. They're dead." Chloe felt her stomach lurch and wondered for the second time that night if she was going to be sick.

"W-What?" she whispered, "How?"

"Zane," was all Alek said.

"Jasmine's boyfriend?" Chloe said, shock, clear in her voice.

"And my brother apparently" Alek said bitterly, "If what he says is the truth." Chloe's eyes widened in surprise.

"I suspect he was probably working undercover for the Order. I…tried to chase him down," Alek said, clenching his fists, "He escaped." Finally he turned to look a Chloe.

"You've been crying too," he said, gently brushing the back of his hand along her cheek. Memories of what happened that night came flooding back to Chloe, bringing on a new wave of tears.

"Chloe what happened?" Alek said. A sad, wry smile came across Chloe's face.

"You were right," she whispered, "I should have cut it off with Brian when I had the chance…he's dead – and it's all my fault." A sob ripped from her throat. Alek looked down noticed the blood staining her shirt.

"Chloe," Alek said, taking her face in his hands, trying to get her to look up at him, "Chloe! Chloe, what exactly happened tonight?"

"It's all my fault," she sobbed, "I'm so stupid! I got a text from my dad to meet him somewhere but I don't think it was really from him, it was a trap from the Order. And I…I died. This woman shot me. When I woke up again and I saw Brian and…and…I wasn't thinking Alek! I didn't think! I just kissed him and once I realized what had happened it was too late." Chloe broke down and Alek pulled her into his chest.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," Chloe kept mumbling into his chest.

"Shhh," Alek soothed, stroking her hair, "No it isn't. You didn't mean to." He held tight onto Chloe's shaking body. Tonight had been rough for both of them and, right now, all they had was each other. The only place they could feel any sense of comfort was in each others arms.

**So there's **_**Comfort in Your Arms**_**. For once, I wasn't aiming for a romantic angle with this. More like a comfort angle since both Alek and Chloe went through a lot that night. ****I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is _MoonlghtSpirit_. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since _MoonlightSpirit _was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
